Baldwin
Baldwin is '''The Bald Guy '''of the group. Biography Baldwin was born to two hairdressers, unfortuatly, Baldwin was bald. Because of his baldness, his mother hates him but his father is accepting of it as it is what it is. You can't change that. As he got older, he did grow hair, around his head. Dispite being only 7, he looked like an old guy. Because of his hair, he is shunned by everyone. Even his friends are to embarresed to be with him in public. Baldwin is pretty likable guy, he's smart, buff, athletic, and very nice. It's just that people are to shallow to see the real Baldwin. Baldwin joined Total Drama Craziness to meet friends, true friends. Time on TDC Chapter One: Baldwin arrived and was made fun of by India. He was placed on the Insane Squirrels. Chapter Two: Baldwin grossed Lance out by his hair cream. He was in for most of the challenge. His team won. Chapter Three: Baldwin went with the group that went for the flag. His team won in the end. Chapter Four: Baldwin consulted Winston about running in the rain. He sat out of the challenge due to his hands being covered in cream. His team won however. Chapter Five: Baldwin was startled about Winston and India's scream. He did okay but he got out. His team won anyway. Chapter Six: Baldwin sat out of the challenge. His team won anyway. Chapter Seven: Baldwin passed his fear but his team lost. He was safe, though. Chapter Eight: Baldwin did well in the challenge but his team lost and he was safe. Chapter Nine: Baldwin sat out of the challenge, due to it not being a physical one. His team lost but he was safe. Chapter Ten: Baldwin was the last person standing in the challenge. His team lost and he was voted for, but was ultimately, safe. Chapter Eleven: Baldwin didn't run for his team. His team lost but he was safe. Chapter Twelve: Baldwin heard everything that India said in the confessional. She made up a fake story making him look bad. At the challenge, his team lost and he was eliminated. However, he is the first member of the jury. Audition Tape Baldwin is shown in a wig shop trying on some wigs. He finds one he likes but sees the price tag. He sadly puts it back. He walks out the door and his head shines. A pigon fals down to the ground burned because of Baldwin's head. Baldwin looks freaked out. He finally says, "That often happens, anyway, I'd like to be on your show to win so I can buy myself a wig." Baldwin walks down the sidewalk and some cars crash due to the glare from his head. The tape ends there. Trivia *He was originally going to make it to the final four. *He is one of two characters I forget about when I'm writing. *In fact, he doesn't even appear in chapter 6. Category:Total Drama Craziness